The Doctor (Dead By Daylight)
Summary From an early age, Herman Carter understood the human psyche. To analyze and deconstruct something as powerful as the brain intrigued him. He was an apt pupil and gained the attention of his teachers. He excelled in high-school and was published in “Partisan” - a psychology gazette. Within a year Carter was fast-tracked into Yale’s advanced neuroscience program, really a front for the CIA. Brainpower is a must if you’re about to conquer the world and demolish foes across the pond. The CIA understood this, so interrogation and intelligence became their number one priority. All they needed were brilliant people - like Carter. Carter and other top-tier recruits were transferred off-campus and into a secret black site facility in Illinois known as the Léry Memorial Institute. A protege craves a mentor, and that’s where Mr. Stamper stepped in who taught Carter that information is everything and knowledge is power. He was given all instruments needed, a guiding hand, and more or less everything he asked for. He never realized that sunlight had started to become so scarce. That he too was kept in the dark. Because knowledge doesn’t only give you power, it also transforms you into a threat. To extract information was his mission. Mr. Stamper encouraged Carter to go further and not to consider this a normal medical facility - no eyes were watching them, there were no rules to abide. The agency just pointed Carter in the right direction, then he started to take a few steps back as he saw how Carter could walk on his own. Docile test subjects were exchanged for real, live spies. People that played a role in the troubles outside the facility. Carter shouldered this new role - Project Awakening took form, and on paper, Carter described it as “experimental interrogation”. It was approved and over a few months, nobody knocked on his door. Screams and moans filled the corridor outside his lab, but wars skew people and what they accept - as long as the enemy is kept at bay. The fluorescent lights flickered more and more often. ECT became a standard dish on the menu. Prisoners held at the facility begged the guards to take them to any other lab but Carter’s. Rumors were disregarded in the beginning. Over the years, Carter became known as the Doctor and no one ever questioned if he had ever held a medical certificate or even what happened to the prisoners after they had given up their information. It was only after the Léry Memorial Institute went silent for a week that they finally uncovered the true horror of what had happened there. Carter’s experimental information extraction had turned to horrific and bizarre torture. Patients and prisoners were found dead or in vegetative states with all types of head trauma. In his office, they found the most terrible discovery of all. Mr. Stamper, himself, his head peeled open and an array of electrodes and sensors inserted into his still working but annihilated brain. There was no sign of Herman “The Doctor” Carter, but his research papers suggested that he had been using the prisoners as part of awful ECT experiments as he searched for the panacea of mind control. The government didn't want to know. The black site was condemned and all knowledge of the Léry Memorial Institute redacted forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Herman Carter, "The Doctor" Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer, Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Carter's Spark (Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The electricity generated through the Spark targets the mind of his target), Madness Manipulation (Types 1 & 2; the influence the Spark has on his targets induces severe paranoia, hallucinations, confusion, and uncontrollable fear) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (Endured being tortured and mutilated by the Entity in its attempt to make him bow to its whim for an unknown period, spends the aftermath of Trials stalking their prey at the Campfire, indicating the lack of need for rest) Range: Extended melee range with The Stick, dozens of meters with Carter's Spark Standard Equipment: The Stick, Carter's Spark (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Gifted (Carter is an exceptional neuropsychologist is considered brilliant in the eyes of all of his peers. He is a seasoned torturer with a talent for anticipating survivor action) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carter's Spark:' The Entity has ignited a corrupted and inexhaustible spark in The Doctor’s heart which allows him to generate electro-convulsive power at will. His insidious treatment corrupts the minds of those it touches. Victims shocked by the corrupt spark begin to lose their grip on reality and, with repeated exposure, inevitably succumb to madness. The Doctor will use this to perform linear ranged attacks or charge a static blast that envelops his terror radius. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Spear Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Doctors Category:Illusionists Category:Murderers Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sadists Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users